Secret dream
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Sakura, seorang gadis yang di tinggal kekasih hatinya pergi, merasa sedih. Apakah ia akan kembali dan apakah benang merah yang terjalin diantara mereka akan putus? Mind to RnR, RnC?


SECRET DREAM

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kei : "Yahoo minna-san, kei disini. Kei author baru , Jadi mohon bimbingannya ."

Sasori : "Disini pairingnya siapa ? # Sasori pun muncul tiba-tiba diikuti sakura dibelakangnya #

Kei : "Kyaa…. Sasori-kun ! # Author langsung nemplok eh maksudnya meluk sasori ( di injek FG Sasori +Sakura ) #

Kei : "Aduhh sakit …. Disini pairingnya SasoSaku ,ceritanya bagus tidak ya ?

Readers : "Cepetan mulai'' ! Ucap reader sambil mengeluarkan deathglare .

Kei : Sweetdrop " Nah minna san happy reading " :D

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei , pinjem SasoSaku nya bentar ya …

* * *

><p>.<p>

Summary : Sakura sedang diserang mala rindu . Sakura merindukan kekasih hatinya yang pergi tanpa memperjelas status mereka . Akankah benang merah yang terjalin diantara mereka akan putus ?

Warning : AU , OOC , Typo , Gaje,lebay.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Secret Dream

Chapter 1

Di sudut desa Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis tengah mencabuti kelopak bunga mawar yang diambilnya. Ekspresinya menandakan dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" Hah …. 1 tahun sudah berlalu , tak terasa dia sudah …. Sakura menghentikan bicaranya dan membuyarkan lamunannya .

' Sasori ' itulah satu nama yang terus ia fikirkan sedari tadi .

Di Akademi Konohagakure

" Ohayou Sakura sapa Ino disertai Naruto dan Hinata dari belakang.

" Ohayou minna san balas Sakura seraya tersenyum.

" Kau tahu Sakura ,Sai memenangkan lomba melukis di desa Suna loh " terang Ino sambil cengengesan .

Dheg

mendengar nama Suna hati Sakura langsung berdebar . Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Sasori yang berada DI Suna , Tetapi sekarang entah dimana .

" Sakura kau tidak apa-apa ? Tanya Naruto yang melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Sakura. Ino dan Hinata pun reflek melihat wajah Sakura.

" Eh ,aku tidak apa-apa kok. Memangnya kenapa ?

" Sepertinya raut wajahmu berubah . Daijoubu Sakura chan ? ucap Naruto khawatir disertai anggukan yang lain.

" Daijoubu Naruto. " jawab Sakura

Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya. Naruto dan Ino menatap curiga pada Sakura. Hinata memperhatikan Sakura dengan teliti dan …

' Jangan-jangan Sakura ? ' Gumam hinata dalam hati .

Sakura berjalan santai sambil menatap bunga Sakura yang sudah mekar ,air mukanya pun berubah menjadi sedih . Sakura teringat kata-kata Sasori sebelum ia pergi .

" Tunggulah aku Sakura! Aku pasti akan kembali padamu . Jadilah bunga Sakura yang mekar dan cantik . "

Mengingat itu wajah sakura langsung memanas, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya .

Sakura menatap langit .

" Sasori, kau dimana ? Aku … sangat merindukanmu ."

Sebenarnya Sasori mendapat tugas dari desanya untuk mencari ninja buronan. Keberadaan buronan itu pun cenderung berpindah-pindah dan tidak pasti keberadaannya. Sasori harus bersikap professional dan menjalankan tugasnya . Tetapi, di satu sisi ia tak ingin meninggalkan Sakura.

*Flashback*

Sasori tengah memandangi pohon Sakura di depannya, dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

" Sasori " panggil seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ada apa ? Tanya Sakura lembut .

Sasori hanya tersenyum dan berkata " Temani aku jalan-jalan ya "

" Apa ? " Sakura kaget akan kata-kata Sasori. Sasori menatap wajah Sakura sehingga kedua mata mereka pun bertemu, lalu ia dengan perlahan mengenggam dan menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti Sasori.

Tempat yang mereka tuju adalah sebuah festival di dekat taman. Mereka menyusuri festival tersebut dan mencoba beberapa permainan yang tersedia disana.

" Ah ,boneka itu lucu sekali ." ucap Sakura seraya menunjuk kearah boneka Kyubi. Sasori pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Kau mau itu ? " Sasori pun menatap Sakura lembut .

( Kyaa …. Seandainya author ada disana, author pasti pingsan melihat senyum Sasori yang Oh… sangat awesome itu )

" Eehh… ah tidak usah, aku hanya gemas melihatnya "

" Berarti kau mau, baiklah aku akan mengambilnya untukmu. " Sasori pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mau tak mau membuat Sakura blushing yang saat itu sedang menatap mata Sasori.

" Ter… terserah kau saja ." ucap Sakura malu.

Sasori pun segera melancarkan aksinya untuk mengambil boneka kyubi itu. Sasori pun mengeluarkan naluri kebonekaannya.

Kei : " loh kok naluri kebonekaan ?"

reader: sweatdrop "orang dia yang nulis"

Dalam waktu sekejap Sasori pun berhasil mendapatkan boneka kyubi pink itu.

Kyubi : " What ? Masa keren begini warnanya pink sih ?

Heh author kalu buat cerita yang bener donk ! "

kei:aduh kyuubi,itukan cuman ah lanjut!

" Ini untukmu Sakura. Sasori pun memberikan boneka itu kepada Sakura.

" A … arigatou Sasori ." balas Sakura malu-malu.

"Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum, aku pasti tidak akan melupakan saat-saat seperti ini. " ucap Sasori

" Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Sakura heran .

Sasori langsung mengenggam tangan Sakura dan mentapanya dalam-dalam.

" Sakura ,dengarkan aku …

aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. "

Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan Sasori itu.

" Ke .. kenapa ? " Tanya Sakura bingung.

" Aku mendapat tugas dari desa untuk mencari buronan dan aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali ."

" Kapan kau akan berangkat pergi ? " suara Sakura terdengar lirih. "

" Besok siang ." jawab Sasori datar .

" Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang ? " Sakura pun menundukan kepalanya.

" …." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori.

" Kau bodoh " tanpa disadari turun cairan bening dari mata Sakura . Sakura pun berpaling dan berniat pergi. Tetapi sebelum dia pergi Sasori pun menarik tangannya dan memeluknya.

" Maafkan aku Sakura,tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Hatiku juga sakit harus berpisah denganmu , makanya aku baru bilang sekarang ." jawab Sasori dalam.

Sakura pun hanya diam, Sasori pun memeluknya lebih erat .

" Tunggulah aku Sakura! Aku pasti akan kembali padamu . Jadilah bunga Sakura yang mekar dan cantik. " Sasori pun tersenyum lembut.

" Eehh …. Nani ? "

Cup...

Sasori mencium kening Sakura lembut. Sakura hanya kaget dan terdiam. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum.

*flashback end*

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ne minna san arigatou sudah mau mengantarku belanja hari ini " Sakura pun berterima kasih kepada Hinata , Ino ,Naruto dan tak lupa juga Sasuke.

" Tak apa Sakura chan, kami memang mau kesini juga kok." Jawab Naruto tersenyum dan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

" Ne , mumpung masih pagi, bagaimana kalu kita jalan-jalan dulu ?" tawar Hinata malu-malu.

" Aku setuju. Ayo Sakura!" Ino merangkul Sakura dan berjalan.

" Ma … matte." Ucap Hinata.

Grep …..

Ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan Hinata.

" Hinata-chan pergi denganku saja!" pinta Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kau pergi denganku saja. " ucap Sasuke seraya mennggandeng tangan Hinata.

Blushh .…

Wajah Hinata merona dengan kejadian ini.

" Oii ,Sasuke apa maksudmu ? " Naruto pun jengkel dengan sikap sasuke yang menahan Hinata.

" Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin pergi bersama Hinata. Ada masalah ?" jawab Sasuke dengan gaya yang stay cool.

" Tidak bisa ! Hinata akan pergi denganku ."

" Terserah apa katamu, ayo Hinata! " Sasuke mempererat genggamannya sementara Naruto masih memegang tangan Hinata.

" Na … naruto-kun , Sa … sasuke-kun ." Hinata makin blushing tidak karuan.

'manisnya' gumam Naruto dan Sasuke dalam hati .

Puk …

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Naruto. Dengan reflek Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

" Ka – kakuzu senpai " Naruto kaget dengan kedatangan Kakuzu.

" Oii, Naruto kebetulan kau ada disini ." ucap Kakuzu

" Memangnya ada apa Kakuzu senpai ?" Tanya Sasuke

" Naruto, dia belum membayar kas 2 minggu berturut-turut ." jawab Kakuzu sambil mendeathglare Naruto. Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dibuatnya.

" Hinata ayo " ucap Sakura yang datang seraya menarik tangan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya menurut.

" Te .. Teme aku pinjam uang dong " ucap Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

" Hah … mattaku, baiklah ." Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan dompet. Ya dia khawatir kalau Naruto akan diapa-apakan oleh senpainya itu.(maksud?)

" Terimakasih teme nanti kuganti,kalau ada rejeki hehe. Nih Kakuzu senpai. " Naruto lalu menyodorkan uang itu dan langsung menyeret(?) Sasuke pergi.

Tep.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

Hembusan angin yang tenang menerpa wajahnya...

" Sakura"

To be Continued

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kei : " Ku ucapkan Hamdallah karena bisa mempublish fict ini . Iyeyy akhirnya publish juga ."

Naruto : " Segitu senengnya ."

Kei : " Iya donk, ne minna san . Gomen kalau ceritanya abal dan gaje. Mohon maklum, masih author pemula.

Kei : " Oh iya mengenai Kakuzu , Kei cukup prihatin. Pasalnya di setiap cerita dia pasti jadi penagih uang. Sabar ya Kakuzu !"

Kakuzu : " Biasa aja " # cuek bebek #

kei: "padahal seneng tuh dapet uang terus,ne minna-san akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
